villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alan Richard
Alan Richard (or more known as Colonel Richard) is the Commander of the Royal Army's Intelligence Division. He is the main antagonist of The Legend of Heroes - Sora No Kiseki FC, and the anti-hero of its sequel, Sora No Kiseki SC. He is voiced by Hiroaki Miura. ''The Legend of Heroes - Sora No Kiseki FC'' Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Colonel Richard first meets Estelle 's group at the South Street of Bose City, along with his assistant, Captain Kanone Amalthea. He introduces himself as Colonel Richard, apologies to Estelle's group for the rude behaviour of his subordinates, and leaves with his assistant. He makes the second appearance at the Sky Bandit Stronghold, in which he gains information for the Sky Bandits' hideout and arrives there with The Royal Army to apprehend the attempt-to-escape Sky Bandits, including the Capuas. He brings along the Liberl Kingdom's reporters, Nial and Dorothy to take his photographs for arresting the bandits. Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia He doesn't appear in this chapter, except for the event of arresting Mayor Dalmore, the mayor of Ruan City and his secretary, Gilbert for causing the Mercia Orphanage to be burnt down, in which he is contacted by Caen, the receptionist of Ruan Bracer Guild. However, it is done by Lieutenant Julia Schwartz, the Commander of the Royal Guardsmen, who is informed by Klose Rinz via her pet, Seig. He appears at the Ruan Airship Plain to learn the whole events from Estelle's group. Before leaving with his assistant, he gives an evil glance to Klose. Chapter 3: The Black Orbment He doesn't appear as well in this chapter, except for the interrogation of Professor Albert Russell in the Leiston Fortress, along with his assistant and Lieutenant Lorence. After that, they leave with the Intelligence Division's airship, leaving some of his subordinates to guard at the laboratory in the Leiston Fortress. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City His true colours are shown in this chapter, as being more villainous. At the beginning of this chapter, he captures Princess Klaudia (who uses the alias Klose Rinz), and imprisons her at the Erbe Imperial Villa. He's also appeared at the Royal City's Arena, stating he'll risk any costs to get his plan to success, as well as in the Grancel's Castle, in which he announces Duke Dunan will be the King to replace Queen Alicia II, due to Queen Alicia is too old to rule the kingdom. He also meets both Estelle and Joshua and tells them about their father, Cassius Bright. He's not seen anymore until in the Aureole Ruins (a.k.a The Sealed Area), where he has the Aureole in the large room of the deepest region (the fifth level of Aureole Ruins). He reveals his plan here, and, after Joshua's words infuriate him, he summons 2 mechanized enemies and the battle ensues. After he is defeated, the Orbal Shutdown occurs. The four pillars sink to the ground and an automated voice is heard. After that, the massive door of the room opens and Reverie, the Guardian of the Aureole emerges. After 2 battles between Estelle's group and Reverie, Estelle's group is obviously exhausted. However, the Reverie activates again and attempts to hit Estelle. Colonel Richard stops Reverie and ends up his sword breaks, and he's held by the Reverie. As he thinks of his death, Estelle's father, Cassius appears and knocks its right arm off with his stave, releasing Colonel Richard. Estelle's group battles the Reverie once again and destroys it once and for all. Afterwards, Colonel Richard is arrested, after the group leaves the Aureole Ruins. The Legend of Heroes - Sora No Kiseki SC He spends most of his time in the jail, however, when the Royal City is attacked by the Legions, he saves the city with The Royal Army and his fellow subordinates (former Intelligence Division's members), along with the Bracers. Personality and Appearance Colonel Richard wears a commander outfit throughout Sora No Kiseki FC in order to show his rank to the people. He wears his commander outfit in Sora No Kiseki SC only to save Queen Alicia II and Princess Klaudia, as well as his country, Liberl Kingdom from the Legions. He blondes his hair to be swaying backwards and he is often seen with a sword, just in case if he engages in a fight. He is shown very polite, nice and formal despite the fact that he is the antagonist in the game (only in Sora No Kiseki FC). Even though he starts the coup d' etat in the end, he is admirable due to his love of the country. He is also shown very admire his master, Cassius Bright and he is even feeling proud to talk about it during his conversation with both Estelle and Joshua, hoping he himself can become as strong as his master. Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Insecure Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Leader Category:Military